The Red Ronin
Early Life Abilities Red Ronin is a mutant with the ability to absorb solar radiation both with his Red Armor and without it, and convert it to ionize matter into a fiery state which bursts into flame when exposed to oxygen. Referring to his plasma output as "solar fire", he can release this energy though his hands as blasts of searing heat, deadly radiation, explosive concussive force, or simple flames. By ionizing the air around him, he can surround himself with an aura of heat intense enough to melt steel, or fly by focusing his aura downwards in a tight stream of ionized gas to propel him though the air like a rocket. Red Ronin can see heat, by shifting his vision from visible light to Infrared. Sunfire has the ability to form a psionic force field while using his plasma as protection from heat and radiation, both that of his own generation and that from outside sources. In a similar fashion to the Human Torch's nova burst, Sunfire is capable of increasing his plasma output to temperatures around 1,000,000 degrees Fahrenheit, and emitting it as an onmidirectional blast from his Plasma Cannon on his suit. Sunfire is also able to secrete a specialized bio-oxygen from his skin, which allows him to breathe and conjure his flames even in the Vacuum of space. Thomas also is quite an accomplished martial artist. He has displayed impressive hand to hand skills on several occasions and stated that he didn't need to employ his powers in certain circumstance. He is trained in karate, judo, and kendo (Japanese Samurai swordsmanship). He is also an expert in the combat use of his superhuman powers. He has at least peak human physical ability without his armor. Ronin Sword Red Ronin Armor The Armor of the Red Ronin was originally designed back in the early 80's by Stark Industries, perhaps based off of the early designs of Stark's Iron Man armor, but the design was considered obsolete within a matter of years, and research on it was discontinued. One of the Chief Designers of the armor was Toronaga Imatsu. Toronaga asked for and was generously given ownership of the design by Tony Stark and he continued to develop the Red Ronin Armor as a means to aid Thomas to control his ever growing mutant ability, using his own personal finances and lab research. Just before the Chrell Invasion, Toronaga and his family became reclusive and isolated on their small ancestral island home, and only within the last three years has Toronaga's son Thomas emerged from the island where he has formed and created Imatsu Cybernetics which has several Corporate Offices around the globe. The main Imatsu Complex is in Tokyo. The armor is actually powered by Thomas's mutant plasma energy, and with this energy he is able to power all the devices of the suit, and the Ronin Sword. The suit is able to transform into a skin tight form, which allows Thomas to wear normal clothing over it without any hindrance to his movements, or even using his martial arts abilities. Over the years Thomas has utilized his knowledge of cybernetics to modify the armor with various new upgrades, along with creating a Holocaust Armor for Earth threatening events against galactic or Omega Powered Beings. **Red Ronin Armor gives Thomas immense strength, capable of lifting 10 tons, and speed, is highly durable and can fly at Mach speeds using his plasma energy through the propulsion units in its legs. **It is armed with a pulsating "rotary discus" shield, with a plasma powered red beam of light that extends from the shield's edge and can be fashioned into a variety of weapons. The shield is also capable of firing Plasma Missiles, and can be used as a detachable thrown weapon, containing a homing device that enables it to return to the wearer's arm. **Arm-mounted Plasma Blasters capable of firing blasts of concussive force equivalent to 100 tons of TNT. **Red Ronin's left hand of the suit can transform into a immensely powerful Plasma Cannon, that has the concussive power of a nuclear explosion. It can only be used for a very limited amount of burst before it begins to damage the circuitry of the armor. Category: Nichalus